Wedding Day Blues
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Tai & Sora are getting married! But what should be simple will become a nightmare! & why is Davis dumber than usual?
1. They're driving us crazy!

I have reposted this story because there was a problem with the original. This story is based on an episode of a very funny show & I hope people enjoy it. p.s.the paragraphsin _italic_are Tai & Sora talking tofriends & family.

(I do not own Digimon or the show this story is based on.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wedding Day Blues

Tai & Sora were going to get married, & were the happiest they had ever been… that is, until it came time to actually _plan_ the wedding.

_Tai & Sora were sitting next to each other on a couch, having a serious talk with their friends & family._

"_We have to talk." Said Tai, in a serious tone. "We have been planning this wedding for weeks now &…"_

"_& we feel as though we're suffocating!" Sora finished. "These past few weeks have been a horror. It all started out ok, setting up a budget, writing up a guest-list, & all that sort of thing, but then it all started going down-hill the day I had the girls try on their brides-maids dresses."_

Sora was sitting on the couch in her apartment, reading a wedding magazine. "Come on you guys!" She shouted, sounding very excited. "I want to see how you look in your dresses! Come on, come on, come on!!"

A moment later, Mimi, Yolie, & Kari came out in the most hideous green dresses you have ever seen in your life. Needless to say, none of them had a happy look on their faces.

"Those dresses…" Sora had tears in her eyes & a big smile on her face. "…Are the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen!"

"Oh no." Mimi said when she saw Sora's face. "Sora, don't you think you're a little too emotional right now to make the right decision?"

"Those dresses…" Sora repeated. "…Are the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen!!"

"Uh… Sora…" Kari pleaded. "I am not sure how to say this but…"

"But these dresses are…" Mimi continued. "These dresses are…"

Yolie got tired of beating around the bush & jumped in. "These dresses are the ugliest things I have ever seen in my life & I absolutely refuse to wear it!!"

"_Ok, ok," Said Sora. "So there was some controversy over my choice in dresses. But I was determined not to let it ruin my good mood, & I simply decided to show them how wonderful the dresses were."_

"Look," Said Sora, holding up a pink umbrella. "They come with matching parasols!" She handed one to Yolie. "& the best part is, you guys will obviously want to wear these dresses over & over again."

Mimi & Kari seemed horrified by the thought of wearing these "things" more than once.

"**Aaaarrrrrggghhhh!!**" Yolie screamed as she tore the dress off. "**I can't take it!!**" She threw the dress on the ground & started beating it with the parasol. "**Die dress! Die!!**"

Kari & Mimi Grabbed Yolie by the arms & tried to tear her away from the dress.

"Yolie, stop! It's dead!" Cried Mimi.

"It can't hurt you anymore." Reassured Kari.

Yolie calmed herself a bit & dropped the parasol on the now pummeled dress. She pointed at Sora & said, "I ain't wearin' it!"

"…Fine!" Said Sora. "If you can't get caught up in the magic of my southern-bell wedding with me then… then who need y'all!?"

Yolie walked up to Sora & said, "You're Japanese Stupid!"

"_A southern-bell wedding?" Tai asked. "& when did we decide that?"_

"_Tai, every wedding needs a theme." Sora replied._

"_For what reason my darling?"_

"_Well, what would you have our wedding be?"_

"…_Tai & Sora's wedding bash, what else?"_

"_(Sigh) you see what I have to put up with? For the past two weeks **he** has been thinking of one thing & one thing only!"_

Sora & Tai were sitting on a couch at the Digimon's house, Tai reading a newspaper & Sora looking at a traveling brochure.

"So Tai," She said. "Where should we go for our honeymoon?"

Tai threw down his paper & had a big smile on his face. "Honey_moooooon_!" He howled.

"Tai quit fooling around. I know you're excited, but you have to tell me where you want to spend our honeymoon."

"Honey_moooooon_!"

"(Sigh) Tai, what is wrong with you? I have put my heart & sole into planning this wedding & you haven't been doing you share! All you can do is howl 'Honeymooon!' like an idiot."

"(Gasp) I'll have you know my howling is very good. Right Gabumon?" He turned to the fur covered Digimon who gave him a thumbs-up from the other side of the room. "See? I told you so!"

"Tai," Sora was getting annoyed. "That isn't the point! You have had a one-track mind & that track doesn't include planning the wedding. You know, I'm getting the feeling that this marriage is just a prelude to sex for you!"

"Oh that's brilliant Sherlock! Me & ten-million other guys!"

Now Augumon & the other Digimon were beginning to stare. "You know Tai," Sora shouted. "I'm beginning to think that you would be happy if we spent our honeymoon in any old cheap hotel!"

"Or in the road!" Tai shouted, obviously frustrated.

"(Gasp) Tai that's sick!!"

"Sick? You know what's sick everyone?" He turned to the now gaping Digimon. "I have been in a relationship with this girl for 17 years! & you know what I've gotten in all that time?" He turned back to Sora. "**Let me touch something!!**" The Digimon felt that now was a good time to let them talk alone, so they left. Well, except for Veemon, who had to be pulled out by Tentomon. "Do you know that you owe me?"

"Yes." Sora chuckled, a little amused at Tai's desperation.

"& do you intend to pay me?"

"Yes."

"…In the road?" Tai's spirits started to lift.

"…Yes, in the road."

"& you'll call me Don Francisco?"

Sora laughed. "Yes."

"Yes _who_?"

"Yes… _Don Francisco_."

Tai smiled. "Oh alright! I'll marry ya!"

They hugged each other, glad to be past yet another of Tai's breakdowns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! please review. (p.s. I wonder if you can guess what show this is based on.)


	2. BITE ME YOLIE!

Here is the second chapter! but I will probably not update unless I get some reviews, so please review & tell me what you think, I really wanna continue this story!

(I dont own Digimon... & uh, REVIEW PLEASE!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Are you still mad at me for my little 'breakdown'?" Tai asked._

"_(Sigh) No Tai, I'm not. I guess you're not the only one to blame for our troubles."_

"_That's right! I've even had troubles of my own, like picking a best man. Tk Is Matt's brother, & Joe & Izzy are going to be ushers, so the choice comes down to Matt & Davis. But how to decide? I asked Matt what I should do, & do you know what he said?" _

"I think you should pick Davis." Said Matt, who was standing in front of Tai in their apartment.

"_Can you believe it? My best friend would give this up for someone else!" Tai Gushed. "He is the greatest guy ever!" _

"You are the greatest guy ever!" Tai exclaimed, after hearing Matt's selfless decision. "Now I don't have to feel guilty about who I choose! But are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Ah why not? Davis looks up to you like a big brother. He would love to be your best man, & I don't want to take that away from him."

"Matt… you are the best friend a guy could ask for." Tai & Matt sat down on the bed & Tai began to think what it would mean to have Davis as the best man. & he didn't like what he thought. "But you do know what Davis will do if I make him the best man, don't you?"

"Yeah," Matt replied. "He'll drop the ring…"

"Down the minister's pants…" Tai continued.

"Then he'll go after it…"

"With both hands…"

"The minister will freak…"

"& cough…"

"& knock over the candles, setting the church on fire…"

"& the firemen will chop the whole place down…"

"& Sora will blame…"

"Me!" Tai looked up in terror. "& then I don't get nothing on the honey_moooooon_!" He looked back at Matt. "Give me _one_ good reason why I should make Davis my best man."

Later, after Matt went home, Tai & Davis had a talk. "Duh!" Said Davis, after Tai asked him the same question he had asked Matt earlier. "Because I know how to lift you over my head & do the 'for he's a jolly good fellow' dance!"

"Actually," Replied Tai. "I'm not familiar with the 'for he's a jolly good fellow' dance."

"Really? Well here, I'll show ya."

"No, no, I'd rather no—whoa!"

Davis lifted Tai off the ground & started singing, "_For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow,_"

Davis turned around & Tai's feet knocked over some candles, (though I'm not sure why Tai had candles in his room at the time.) & set the curtains on fire.

"Oh my God!" Tai shouted as he saw his curtains burning. "It's happening! Davis, look!"

Davis put Tai down, looked at the curtains, & continued singing. "_The curtains are on fire, the curtains are on fire,_" A fireman began to tear down the door with an ax, & Davis began to sing again. "_They're choppin' down the do-or, they're choppin' down the do-or,_"

"_& Davis is a moron!!_" Tai sang, as the firemen put out the fire & chopped up his room.

"_Which nobody can deny!_ Hey!" Davis finished the song, just before Tai tackled him.

"_So you see," Said Tai. "I haven't had a very pleasant time about choosing a best man. After what Davis did though, the decision was obvious: Matt was my new best man! 'How did my father take it?' You might ask. Well considering him & Mom are best friends with Davis's parents & love him like one of their own, he took it rather well."_

"You chose Matt over poor Davis?" Tai's dad shouted. "You're dead to me."

"Did you hear that Mom?" Said Tai, as he sat next to his father on his parent's couch. "'you're dead to me.', that's what my own father said to me!"

"John!" Shouted Tai's mom in shock. "How could you say something like that to your son?!"

"He chose Matt over Davis as his best man!" His father replied.

"He did? You scum!"

"Scum?" Tai was hurt. "I thought you, of all people, would be a little more considerate!"

"Don't tell us about considerate Tai!" said Tai's dad.

"You tell him Mr. Kamia!" Shouted Davis, who was standing behind the couch.

"I have been friends with Davis's father since kindergarten," Tai's dad continued. "& when you & June were born it was the happiest day in our lives."

"But there was something missing." Davis chipped in.

"You were a boy, & June was a girl. So, despite our friendship, Davis's dad & I never got to see our children play together & be buddies like we were. But then Kari & Davis were born. & as soon as Davis was old enough to kick a ball you & him have been like brothers."

"I wuv you big bwover." Said Davis, his eyes as big as saucers.

"& now you choose Matt over Davis, when you know how much it would mean to Davis to be your best man! Now Tai, can't you find it in your heart to make Davis your best man?"

Tai had been sitting quietly, an emotionless look on his face, as he looked at the puppy dog looks on Davis & his parents faces. "Oh, alright." He said. "Davis can be my best man."

"YAAAYYY!!" Davis shouted as he sat down next to Tai. "& now," He took out a sparkler & lit it. "Let this sparkler represent the eternal flame of our brother-ship & may it—HOT!!" He threw the sparkler behind him & put his burnt finger in his mouth. Just then, Tai's parents saw the curtains behind the couch begin to burn!

Later, while the firemen were putting out the fire & chopping up the house, Tai's dad spoke to Tai, who was in the same spot on the couch & still had no emotion on his face.

"He's out, Matt's in!!" He shouted, just before him & his wife ran to save their belongings.

Tai looked over at Davis, who was also sitting in the same place as before. "Sparklers are fun!" Said Davis, smiling stupidly.

Tai suddenly jumped up & tackled Davis as he had before.

"_& that is why Matt is the best man." Said Tai._

"_& it gets worse from there!" Shouted Sora. "Tai's mother came over one day with a 'surprise' for me."_

Tai's mother sat on the couch in Sora's apartment reading a magazine. "Come on Sora!" she shouted, sounding very excited. "I want to see how you look in the dress! Come on, come on, come on!"

A moment later, Sora came out wearing the oldest & most hideous looking wedding dress you have ever seen. & it was all Yolie could do not to laugh as she stood next to the couch.

"That dress," Said Tai's mom. "Looks so beautiful on you Sora!" Tai's mom was obviously thrilled at Sora wearing her old dress, though Sora wasn't. "Oh, I am so happy that it fits you! That dress is the most valuable thing I own." She walked over to Sora & began to fix up a few frills here & there. "This dress has been in my family since World War II!"

"…Musty little devil, ain't it?" said Sora, trying to smile.

"Every woman in my family who has worn this dress has lived a long & happy life. & now I'm giving it to you to wear to your wedding. Nothing would make me happier than to see my beautiful future daughter wear the same dress my mother & grandmother wore."

She hugged Sora tightly. "Ooh… poop." Said Sora, feeling trapped.

Then Yolie started giggling. "That dress," She laughed, obviously mocking Sora. "Is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!"

"Aw, you're happy for Sora?" Said Tai's mom, totally unaware of Yolie's vengeful attitude.

"Yep." She replied, her smile getting even bigger. "& I think she deserves that dress. Don't you think so Sora?"

Sora couldn't hold in her anger any longer so she shouted, "**BITE ME YOLIE!!**"

"_I can't understand what got into me." Said Sora. "It just came out like that. It's almost as if I was possessed by the_ _spirit of Tai's Nana Booboo."_

"_Nana Booboo!" Tai shouted mournfully. "Wait a minute, is Nana Booboo dead?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh."_

"_But as bad as all this was, the worst was yet to come."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. All I can say now is... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Sora Snaps!

Third chapter! I want to give a big thanks to the following people for their reviews: THE-PIT-MONSTER, SoratoFan, Dirty Blondes, Souldburned, Crazie Al, Paige34, digihope, & money makes me smile. You guys ROCK! & a special thumbs-up to Crazie Al & digihope for guessing that the story is based on Boy Meets World! & as a special prize you shall recieve... free air! (Cause I can't afford anything else to give you. Sorry.) & to Dirty Blondes I'm sorry to say that Davis will not burn down the church & Tai will not tackle him again. But the good news is that someone _else_ will tackle him (or something far worse) & he will do something muchfunnier than burn the church down.Thanks again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_To add to our troubles," Said Sora. "We could only afford a church which couldn't seat more than 150 even though we've invited about 200 guests."_

"_Some of which are giant Digimon!" Tai added._

"_But we're not that worried because a lot of the Digimon are small & some of the old people have shrunk."_

"_Grandpa Poppy!" Tai shouted mournfully upon being reminded of "old people". "I miss you!!"_

"_We all do dear." Sora patted him on the back._

"_No one should die in prison!"_

"_But as I was saying before, we were having some problems with the wedding plans. So we did the only thing we could: we hired a wedding planner."_

Tai & Sora were in a wedding hall talking to a wedding planner who had come all the way from Digi-world.

"I assure you," Said a cow-like Digimon lady. "Judy Heifermon can help you make your wedding plans work!"

"Oh thanks Miss Heifermon," Said Sora. "We are so glad we have you to help us."

"Oh please dear, call me _Judy_ Heifermon."

"Oh, okay… Judy-"

"-Heifermon."

"Well, we were just wondering what you think of our budget."

"Well my dear, since the groom's parents have agreed to pay for the food & beverages, I think we can get you a lovely hall which seats one hundred! Isn't that lovely?"

"But…" Said Tai. "…We invited _two_ hundred."

"…Oh dear. Oh well, we'll think of something!"

Just then, Tai's parents came in. "Sorry we're late." Said Tai's dad. "But you couldn't have done too much because my wallet doesn't feel any lighter!" Tai's dad laughed but Judy Heifermon just sighed as though she had heard that joke a hundred times.

"Well," She continued. "I have looked at your music budget & after much deliberation I have assembled your music choices here."

They looked over at the other end of the hall & saw an assortment of accordion players, bag-pipers, polka musicians, & Elvis impersonators.

"Slow season?" Tai asked. They all nodded.

"Don't you worry son," Said Tai's dad. "I have it covered. Come on in!" At his cue, Ogremon came in playing the saxophone, wearing a black suit & a black hat. He finished his tune & had a smile on his face. "Ogremon & his jazz group have agreed to play at the wedding! Isn't that great?"

"Consider it my gift to the bride & groom." Said Ogremon.

"Now if I could just figure out a way to water down the drinks I can save a fortune!" Tai's dad seemed quite intent on saving money.

Tai & Sora just stood there, trying their best to smile.

"_Do you know…" Said Tai through a fake smile._

"_How hard it is…" Sora had the same fake smile._

"_To keep smiling…"_

"_Under those circumstances?"_

Ogremon walked over to a table for a drink of water when he heard a terrifying sound.

"Oooooogremooooon!" Said Judy Heifermon, in a sing-song voice. "Oh Ogremon! It's me, Judy Heifermon."

Ogremon turned slowly to look at her, trying to show a smile instead of the terror he felt. "Judy…" He said, his voice full of false happiness.

"Heifermon." She finished for him.

"Uh… uh… I _was_ going to call you know… but… I had a lot of… uh… business… to uh… deal with. You know… uh, government business! You know how the life of a secret agent is. Uh… uh…dinga-linga-ling!" He held up his watch. "What do you got for me Chief?" He held the watch to his ear. "North Korea? Damn. I gotta get going! Byeseeyalater!" He finished his sentence as fast as he could & ran as if his very life depended on it.

Judy Heifermon watched him run out of the room & turned to look at the others, who had been watching the whole thing in confusion. "You know, they all do that," She said. "Every stinking one of them. But, I plow on!"

A minute later, Matt walked in & looked at Tai. "Hey," he said. "How come Ogremon just ran across the parking lot, jumped over a wall, & landed in a swimming pool?"

"& who is this?" Said Judy Heifermon, as she looked Matt up & down. "It is nice to meet you. I'm Judy Heifermon."

"Yeah," Matt replied. "That was the name he was screaming. Anyway!" He looked at Sora. "I have a surprise for you Sora!"

"Oh no," She sobbed. "No surprises."

"Come on girls!"

In walked Mimi, Kari, & Yolie, wearing their "dresses from Hell", as Yolie called them, & forcing themselves to smile. Matt smiled as he said, "I believe these girls have something to tell you Sora."

Mimi walked up & tried to smile as she said, "I really love this dress. I really love this dress. I really love this dress." She repeated herself as she stepped back, as though she was trying to convince _herself_ more than anyone.

Kari stepped up next. "This dress is a beautiful dress & I am honored to wear it." Her voice sounded as mechanical as Andromon's.

Yolie stepped up next & had what could have been an actual smile. "I am sorry for what I said the other day, this is your wedding & I will not ruin it. Further more, I will tell you my honest opinion." She turned to Matt, then back to Sora. Her facial expression changed quickly as she shouted, "**YOUR FRIENDS ARE STINKIN' LIARS! MATT PAID 'EM FIFTY BUCKS TO SAY THEY LOVED YOUR DRESSES! BUT I WON'T LIE! I WOULDN'T USE THIS DRESS TO WIPE MY A-**"

Tai's dad grabbed Yolie's mouth before she could finish her sentence & dragged her away, kicking & screaming.

"_I just can't take it anymore," Said Sora, her eye twitching rapidly, as it had been for days now. "I gave up then & there on my southern bell wedding."_

"_Um… Sora" Said Tai._

"_I know! My eye is twitching!"_

Then, as if there weren't enough problems, Davis walked into the room, wearing an old fashioned red velvet cloak. Ken followed close behind, trying to end his insane mission.

"I beg you Davis," He said. "Don't do this! Please don't do this!"

"Silence Ken!!" Davis shouted, as he stood in front of Sora.

"Davis, what are you doing?" Asked Tai.

"It's too late to apologize to me Tai! I cannot forgive you for shunning me! & as for you Sora," He undid the button that held his cloak on. "If I can't be the best man… then I'll be the groom!" He threw off his cloak, revealing a fancy robe beneath. He took out a handkerchief & dusted off the spot on the floor where his knee rested as he knelt down before Sora, taking her hand in his. "Sora, I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I saw you thru that little peep-hole in the bathroom wall." Sora's eye twitched _violently_ now. "& I know you've always felt the same about me! So Sora, marry me & let's make nick-nick!"

Everyone stood in shock at what Davis had just said. Well, everyone except for Ken who held his face in embarrassment, Veemon who gave his pal the thumbs-up, & Sora who looked as though she was about to breath fire.

Sora screamed, Davis yelled in terror, & all their friends gasped, as Sora leapt into the air & attacked Davis like a wild grizzly bear.

"_& so," Said Sora, as her eye continued to twitch. "I don't think we could take a longer engagement. I know I'll do something very BAD to Davis… Something VERY YERY BAD!"_

"_& that is why we have decided to move up the wedding date." Said Tai._

_The room was silent for a moment, until Tai's dad said, "So, when is the wedding going to be?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for readin'! I must say that the story will have a serious side to it starting in the next chapter, but to make up for it I will have even more Davis-induced comedic chaos than before! See you then & in the mean-time, please review!


	4. The Big Day!

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of trouble with other stories & this one kinda got put on the back burner. But I have finally got this next chapter done! YAY! I must warn you that, aside from Tai's nervous ranting, Davis's idiotic mischief, & a violent moment from Sora, this chapter has a bit of a serious side, but I hope you like it anyway!

(I don't think I've said this very much lately, so I'll say it now. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Though I wish with all my heart I did.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the wedding, Sora sat in her apartment while Mimi, Kari, & her mother did her nails.

"Oh Sora," Said Mimi. "You're going to be such a beautiful bride!"

"Yes," Said her mother. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." Kari added cheerfully.

"Oh, thanks everyone." Said Sora. "I'm so glad to have you all here. I love you guys. & I love Tai. Oh, this day is just filled with love! Isn't it?"

"**I hate him!!**" Matt shouted as he burst thru the door. "I just hate him! Tai is nothing but a whining, demanding, self-absorbed little creep!"

Matt sat down next to Mimi. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"It's Tai! He's been running me ragged! 'Matt do this, Matt do that.' It's driving me nuts!"

Matt got up again & sat down on the couch. Mimi followed him.

"Matt," Said Sora, as she stood next to the couch. "Please don't be like that. He's just nervous about today, don't blame him."

"I don't care if he's nervous or not. When someone abuses me, I lash out."

"No one's abusing you!" Sora shouted as she lifted Matt off the couch by the throat & held him against the door. "How dare you act this way on my wedding day!!?"

"Help! Help!" Matt was barely able to gasp out the words as Mimi & the others tried to pull a very frazzled Sora off of him. "Grandpa? I'm comin' Gramps."

"Sora stop!" Mimi shouted. "If you kill him, Davis will be the best man."

"Davis?" Sora was beginning to return to her senses.

"Yes, Davis. & we don't want that, do we?"

"No…"

"We don't want to kill Matt, do we?"

"No… no we don't."

Sora let go of Matt's throat & he slumped to the ground.

"Don't be mad at her Matt," Said Mimi. "She's just worried about the wedding. It isn't her fault."

"Yeah, sure." Matt replied as he got up off the ground. "They deserve each other."

He left without another word, & Mimi was worried that there was something really wrong with Matt.

Meanwhile, at Tai's parent's house, Tai was pacing up & down the floor, wondering where Matt could be with the tuxedos.

"Where could he be?" Said Tai, while wearing a hole in the floor. "He's been gone for half an hour now! Where is he? He's supposed to be my best man, but he hasn't even gotten the tuxes yet!"

Davis appeared out of nowhere & whispered to Tai, "Go ahead & fire him. You know you want to."

"Davis, will you stop bugging me? You're not gonna be my best man!"

"But why?"

"Do the words 'fire hazard' mean anything to you!?"

"…No."

"AAARGH! WHY ME!?"

"Calm down Tai," Said Joe. "I'm sure Matt will be here soon. In the meantime, why don't you just sit down & relax? You must be stressed out."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." But when Tai tried to sit down on the couch, he ended up sitting on Davis.

"Come on!" He said. "Make me your best man! Pleeeeeease?"

Tai jumped up & turned to Davis. "NO! I'm not gonna make you my best man! & speaking of best men, WHERE IS MATT!!"

Augumon came up to Tai & tried to calm him down. "Tai," he said. "Please don't worry so much. Just think of something happy, like your honeymoon."

"Yeah!" Davis shouted. "& I can give you some pointers!"

"Oh God!" exclaimed Tk. "Davis giving 'pointers'? That's rich!"

"Quiet Tp! I am about to give Tai some advice about the wonderful art of love-making!" Everyone groaned loudly at the thought of Davis giving advice in that, or any other field. "Now Tai, sex without love is empty & meaningless. & that's just the way we men like it! Right guys!?"

They all groaned again.

"Now Davis," Said Wizardmon. "You're missing the whole point. Making love is a very beautiful experience, which should only be between two people who truly love each other."

"Yeah right!" Said Davis. "Maybe if you're old!"

Just then, Matt walked in.

"Where have you been?" Asked Tai. "You've been gone for 40 minutes! Did you get the tuxes?"

"No, I didn't." Matt replied.

"Well why not?"

"Because, I've been busy! I've been picking up the flowers, ordering the cake, & I've just spent the past 15 minutes tying cans to your Volvo. My fingers are bleeding!"

"…I don't drive a Volvo."

"What?"

"I don't own a Volvo, I own a Toyota."

"Then who drives a Volvo?"

Izzy walked in holding up some bean cans tied to strings. "Who tied these cans to my car?"

Tai took the cans from Izzy, then turned to Matt. "You chose bean cans for my wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" Matt replied.

"SO? Beans aren't a wedding can! Beans don't say love & happiness!"

"I know what they say!" Davis shouted.

"Look Tai," Said Matt, ignoring Davis. "I think we need to talk."

"No we don't," Tai replied. "All I want you to do is pick up the tuxes & be a competent best man!"

"Then get a _new_ best man!!"

"…What?"

"I said get a new best man!"

Davis gasped & nearly fell out of his seat before standing up & saying, "You know Tai, I think what we have here is a case of a best man snapping under the pressure." He took the cans from Tai. "Now don't worry Tai, I'll tie the cans to the Ford, pick up the tuxes, & we'll get this wedding going quicker than you can say 'call the firemen'!" He took the cans & walked out, happy as a lark.

"Ya hear that?" Tai asked Matt. "Davis will be my best man, & you can be an usher."

"I don't want to be an usher."

"Then you can walk my Nana Booboo down the aisle."

"I don't want to walk your Nana Booboo anywhere."

"You don't want to do anything at my wedding?"

"No, I'm not going to your wedding!" Matt walked out & slammed the door behind him.

"Fine! **Then don't go!!**"

Everyone watched Matt leave, & they all wondered what was to become of Tai & Matt's friendship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the poor quality of this chapter. I know it was rushed a bit, but I really didn't know what else to do with it. But rest assured, the next chapter will be better! See ya then, & please remember to Review!!


	5. This is a Davis Thing?

Hey Gang! This chapter is kinda short & sorta rushed, but I think you'll like it anyway. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'!!

p.s. This Chapter includes characters from other seasons.

(In case I don't say it enough, I don't own Digimon or any related characters.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was in one hour. Davis had gone to get the tuxes, so Tai & the other guys were left in their undergarments. Tai was still mad about the incident with Matt, so Augumon tried to talk to him.

"Tai," he said. "Don't you think you ought to talk to Matt? He seemed upset about something."

"Yeah Tai," Said Tai's mother. "You have been friends with Matt ever since you were little, don't you think you should at least try to find out what's wrong?"

"No, I don't." Tai Replied. "I f he doesn't care to go to my wedding, then why should I care what he's thinking?"

Meanwhile, Gabumon was feeling very sad that Matt wasn't going to be at the wedding. "Hey Gomamon?" He said. "Did you notice that Matt was sort of upset about something?"

"Yeah," Gomamon replied. "He was upset at Tai for being so bossy."

"No, no, I mean something else, something that was really bothering him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… well… yesterday he seemed kind of sad. But when I asked what was wrong, he just told me he was nervous. Though I knew that that wasn't true."

"If you ask me," Said Veemon. "I think ol' Matt is jealous of Tai. After all, Tai is marrying Sora, & Matt use to date Sora."

"No, no, no," Said Gabumon. "Matt told me a long time ago that he only thought of Sora as a friend now, & that he was happy for Sora & Tai. & I was sure he was telling the truth then."

"So what could it be?" Asked Gomamon.

"…I don't know… though I wish I did."

Just then, Davis walked thru the door wearing a fancy tuxedo. "Hello my friends!" He shouted, as though they had missed him. "I have returned!"

"Davis," Said Tai. "Where are the tuxes?"

"In the limo."

"Wha- what limo?"

"The limo that's going to take us to the wedding!"

"But Davis," Tai was getting suspicious. "I thought we had agreed that the wedding would be held right here."

"HA! You think I'd let my best pal get married in this dump?! No offense Mr. Kamia."

"Davis," Said Ken. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Davis replied, trying to sound innocent. "NOW COME ON! TIME IS MONEY! COME ON, THE GIRLS ARE ALREADY ON THEIR WAY, SO MOVE IT!" They all walked one by one out the door, still more than a little suspicious. "Come on, move it, let's go, nice legs Izzy, let's go!"

The limos took the wedding party & the guests to the Cherry Blossom Hotel, one of the fanciest hotels in all of Japan, where an unbelievably fancy wedding was being held. &, according to Davis, it was all for Tai & Sora.

The guests started coming in, friends, family, & Digimon & Digidestined from all over the world. But none of them could believe the fancy set up. & even less believable, was that Davis was somehow responsible for it.

"Wow!" Said Takato, as he & the other Digidestined walked in. "This is a Davis thing! This is a Davis thing?"

Impmon & Renamon walked in together, Impmon wearing a tux, & Renamon wearing a purple dress.

"Now remember Impmon," Said Renamon. "We are only here because two of our friends are getting married. We are _not_ on a date, we are _not_ a couple, & we are _not_ together."

"Yeah, yeah," Said Impmon. "I know. You don't have to remind me so many times."

"& remember this too: I don't want to be embarrassed by you so don't get sappy."

"Oh come on! When have you ever known me to be 'sappy'?" Calumon waked by in his little tux, while carrying the pillow for the ring. "Oh look!" Impmon's voice was very emotional. "Calumon is the ring boy!" He turned to Renamon. "Gimme kissy!"

Meanwhile, Ken was wondering about Davis's strange behavior. "Davis," he Said. "How did you do all of this? There is no way anyone could afford this."

"Ah don't worry about it Ken!" Davis replied cheerfully. "It's all taken care of!"

"Okay Davis, that's it! What kind of stunt did you pull to get this place?"

"I didn't pull any kind of 'stunt', thank you very much!"

A man in a fancy suit walked up to Davis. "Is everything satisfactory _Mr. Peterman_?" He asked in an admiring voice.

Davis jumped slightly when he heard the man call him by that name. "Indeed it is…" Davis was afraid his cover would be blown. "…Mr. Peterman."

"Good. Let me know if you need anything, Mr. Peterman."

The man walked away & Davis chuckled nervously while Ken, Yolie, Joe, & Gatomon stared at him suspiciously. "What're you all lookin' at me for?" He said as he inched away.

Meanwhile, in another room, Kari, Mimi, & Biomon Were helping Sora into her wedding dress. (Fortunately, it wasn't the dress Tai's mom gave her.) & Sora was getting emotional again.

"I can't believe this day has finally come!" Said Sora. "After today I'll be a married woman. Hey Biomon, Mimi? Do you think things will be different between us after today?"

"Oh no," Biomon replied. "You're just going to be a married woman who'll move away & get a job… & have… kids… Oh we're never going to see you again are we?"

Biomon & Sora hugged each other. "Oh Biomon," Sora cried. "We'll still see each other. My getting married won't change anything."

"I'll still miss you."

"Do you want me to call it off?"

"No. I just want you to be happy."

"& I want you to be happy."

Mimi & Kari threw their arms around Biomon & Sora.

"& I want _both_ of you to be happy." Mimi shouted cheerfully.

"So do I." Kari added happily.

"This really is the best day of my life!" Said Sora, just before they all broke down & cried tears of joy.

Meanwhile, in another room, Tai was putting on his tux.

"Do I look alright?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Joe answered, not even looking up from his magazine.

"Ya look fine." Izzy said, only sounding half interested.

"Okay." Was Tai's only response.

(Strange how different boys & girls really are, ain't it?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the abrupt end, I couldnt think up anything else. In the next chapter: The wedding begins! Matt reveals the reason for his anger. & Davis screws up once again! YAAYY!!

Be sure to get those reviews in ASAP!!


	6. I Forgot The Rings But I Remembered My U...

Hey! I'm back again! I was happy to get this chapter done today soI could submit it for all you lovely people to read! I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter will more than make up for that! Now for a quick reply to some of the reviews I've reecieved.

Paige34: I'm really glad you liked that part of last chapter. I just put it in so I could finish it off, so I didn't expect people to notice it. Thanks!

liltrtl88: I won't kill you for bringing up the whole "&" vs. "and" thing, because you are right. I promise to rectify it in the future. Thanks for the review.

ameridress: I would just like to say CONGRATULATIONS! I am glad my story could cheer you up & I wish you & your future spouse all the happiness in the world! (& I especially hope the best man is nothing like Davis!) Let's all give a round of applause to ameridress!

money makes me smile: I'm afraid your assumption is wrong, but it was a very close guess. Thanks for the review!

SoratoFan: Um... I guess you're not amimato fan? I hate to say this, but my story has nothing to do with mimiato & I don't enjoy hearing you complain about the pairing all the time. So unless your reviews have to do with MY story, please don't bother reviewing at all.

I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed. & now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

(I don't own Digimon. If I did, Sora & Tai would have had a lot more fluffy moments. As would Tk & Kari as well asYolie & Ken.)

-

It was time for the wedding at long last! Davis, the best man, & Mimi, the maid of honor, stood next to Tai. All the guests were seated. The organ player began to play & the flower girl (a relative of Sora's) walked down the aisle. She reached the end & motioned for Koji to get out of his seat so she could tell him something. He got out of his seat & crouched down to hear her better. "You are very hot." She said matter-of-factly.

"Uh… thanks." Koji replied as he slowly backed up into his seat.

Next, Calumon walked down the aisle carrying the ring for the pillow. But the ring was not on the pillow at all!

"Hey Calumon," Davis whispered. "Where's the ring?"

"That's your job Slick," Calumon replied. "I'm just here to look cute." He gave a big smile to the guests before walking away.

"Don't tell me you forgot the rings!" Mimi whispered angrily.

"Yes I did," Davis replied. "**But I remembered my underwear!**" He suddenly grabbed Mimi's arm & he had a worried look on his face. "(Gasp!) No I didn't!"

Next, Sora walked down the aisle with her father. He had recently flown in from China, intent on being the one to give his daughter away.

Tai watched her walk down the aisle with a big smile on his face, until Davis told him about the ring dilemma. "How could you forget the rings?" Tai half-whispered half-shouted.

"Oh calm down Tai." Davis replied. "It's not like the rings are an important factor in the most important day of your life."

"Davis, you are an idiot!"

Tai was silenced when Sora & her father walked up next to them. Sora's father gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her mother.

"& now," Said the preacher. "Before we begin the ceremony, we shall hear a song from the mother of the groom."

Tai's mother took her position where everyone could see her & began to sing her favorite love song in honor of the wedding. But just then, Matt walked in wearing a tux. He walked up to Tai & handed him the rings. "Here Tai," He said. "I thought you'd need these."

"Matt?" Tai said happily. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, well, I noticed Davis forgot the rings so I decided I might as well bring them."

"Well, thanks Matt. You're a life-saver buddy."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Go? But you just got here."

"& now I'm leaving."

"What is your problem Matt?"

Everyone looked on as Tai shouted at Matt who had turned to leave. "I don't have a problem Tai! It's you who has the problem!"

"Me? You're the one acting weird! What's the matter with you? Do you still have feelings for Sora or something?"

"It isn't that! It's you, & the way you've refused to talk to me all day! Well if you can't find time to talk to your best friend, then I don't have time for your wedding!" Matt started to walk away again.

"Fine! Then leave, ya blue-collar jerk!"

Matt stopped & turned to glare at Tai. Everyone was silent except for Davis who was laughing. "HA! Matt's poor!"

Matt could take a lot of things, but when you made fun of his social stature that's when he really got pissed off. He screamed angrily just before jumping on top of Tai.

It took nearly all the Digidestined to pull them apart.

"What is wrong with you?" Tai shouted, While Koji, Takuya, Joe, & Ken held him back. "Why are you trying to ruin my wedding day?"

"I'm not trying to ruin your wedding day!" Matt shouted back, being held back by Rika, Koichi, Izzy, & Tk. "All I wanted was to talk to you, because after today you & I aren't going to be friends anymore, & you know it!"

"That's crazy! Why wouldn't we be friends?"

"Because you're getting married! Everything is going to change Tai, I wanted to talk about it today but you kept me on all those errands!"

"I know! I sent you on those errands on purpose!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't wanna talk about it!" Tai's voice began to sound whiny.

"We have to talk about it!" Matt began to sound more sad than angry.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Matt was finally let go, so he sat down next to the preacher's podium. Tai sat down next to him. "We have been best friends all our lives, but after you get married things will change."

"They will change, but for the better."

"For you. But you won't have a lot of time for friends anymore. No time for me."

"That's not true Matt; I'll always have time for friends."

"You say that now, but it won't last long."

"…Matt, even if I don't have a lot of time anymore, you'll always be my best friend."

Matt's eyes began to get teary. "You mean that?"

"Yeah," Tai's eyes were teary too. "I sure do."

They both wiped the tears out of their eyes. "…Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like her?"

Tai smiled. "Yeah, I really do."

Matt smiled in return. "Well, I guess you'd better go marry her."

"…Okay." They gave each other a hug before standing up.

All the guests gave a group "AWW", & the wedding continued.

-

Sorry about the abrupt ending, but as I said, the next chapter will make up for it! I would like to once again congratulate ameridress on hisorher wedding! ( but seriously, if the best man is _anything_ like Davis get rid of him quick! You'll see why in the next chapter.) Be sure to send lots of reviews!


	7. What's Up With That Davis?

Here is the next chapter! You will all be glad to know that I have gotten over my bad habit of using the "and" symbolinstead of just plain old "and" and will not be making that mistake again. A big thanks to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

"And now," Said the preacher. "The bride and groom shall exchange vows which they have written themselves." 

Sora looked into Tai's eyes. "The day has finally come." She said softly. "The day when you and I become husband and wife. I wasn't always sure this day would come, but you were. I look back on all the time we've known each other, and I have to ask myself, 'why didn't I realize sooner that I love you?' We have been through a lot together, but you always came through for me and all of our friends. You are the bravest man I've ever known, and I know you will always protect me. I promise to always be faithful to you, to always stand at your side, and to always be your friend whenever you may need comforting. And I know we will always be together… now and forever." Sora's eyes began to fill with tears of joy.

Tai and Matt stood arm-in-arm smiling. It was Tai's turn so he turned to Matt and said, "I have to talk to _her_ now."

"Okay." Said Matt, just before taking a seat next to Tk.

Tai looked at Sora and took her hand in his. "Ever since we were kids," He said. "I have always cared about you, but I never imagined this day would come. But this day _has_ come, and I couldn't be happier. I promise to always be there for you for the rest of our lives."

The Guests gave a group "Awwww".

"And now," The preacher continued, while looking at Tai. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Tai put the ring on Sora's finger. "I do."

The preacher turned to Sora. "And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sora put Tai's ring on his finger. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tai wasted no time in complying, and everyone cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Harold Peterman!"

Everyone looked confused. "…its okay," Said Davis. "Just clap already!" Everyone just shrugged it off and applauded.

A little later, at the reception, everyone was having fun. There was dancing and eating and drinking (Guilmon and Wormon had a little too much champagne, but that's another story) and Tai and Sora cut the cake, which oddly enough had figurines that looked nothing like them.

The twelfth dance of the evening had ended and Matt stood up on a chair so everyone could see him and he raised his glass. "And now," He said. "I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple, _Harold_ and _Myra_!" He looked down at Davis who was looking very suspicious. "By the way, what's up with _that_ Davis?"

"Uh… nothing," Davis replied, looking nervously over his shoulder. "Just talk faster." He sidestepped away quickly.

"Anyway," Matt continued. "I may not be the best man, but I _am_ the best friend. I have to admit, when I found out Tai and Sora were getting married, I was a little jealous. Not just jealous of Tai because he was going to marry one of the smartest… and most beautiful women in the world, but I was also jealous of Sora… because I knew it wouldn't be 'Matt and Tai: best friends' anymore. No, Sora is going to be Tai's best friend now… and that is exactly how it should be. I love you both and I wish you all the happiness in the world. To Tai and Sora!"

Each guest echoed "To Tai and Sora!" and took a drink.

Davis then walked smugly up to Tai and Sora, grinning from ear to ear. "And now," He said. "It is time for me, the best man, to give his gift to the newlyweds." He held up a key which Tai gazed at longingly. He knew what it was. "I hold in my hand the key to the honeymoon suite of the Cherry Blossom Hotel. This I give to you, my dear friends, in honor of your joyous-"

"**BYE!"** Tai grabbed the key, grabbed Sora, and ran out of the room as though his very life depended on it.

Everyone cheered as they left and Davis was smiling proudly. Until he noticed Koji, Zoe, Ken, Tk, Joe, Cody and Renamon staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Spill it!" Koji demanded. "How could you have possibly gotten all of this together?"

"We all know you couldn't possibly have afforded to do this Davis," Tk added. "So we all want to know what you did."

"Well…" Davis replied. "You know how that guy's son was gonna get married? You know, that Peterman guy who owns the company that makes chocolate?"

"You mean Edward Peterman?" Zoe asked. "**_The_** Edward Peterman, owner of Peterman's Fine Gourmet Chocolates? That wedding was supposed to be _the_ social event of the year!"

"Well…" Davis replied after taking a drink. "…Now it's not."

"Davis," Said Joe. "What did you do?"

"Well… you see… I was on my way to pick up the tuxes, when I stopped at a phone booth. I put the money in, but when I looked down at the receiver I saw something stuck on it. I'm not sure if it was dried vomit or gum, it _tasted_ more like gum-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Ken shouted.

"Okay, so anyway, I called the hotel, told them I was Edward Peterman and that I had to get my son married sooner cause his fiancé was pregnant."

"Davis!" Said Zoe. "I can't believe you would do something so underhanded!"

"Well I did. So you'd better drink up everybody, cause it's gonna hit the fan in like two seconds."

"I don't believe it." Said Koji. "What kind of idiot would believe that _you_ are Harold Peterman?"

"Um…" Davis looked around and then pointed at someone who stood across the room. "That guy."

They looked at the guy he was pointing to and saw that he looked exactly like Davis! (Except he had a mustache.) Davis walked over to him and smiled cheerfully. "Is everything to your liking Mr. Peterman?" The man asked, in a weird accent which was either French or a very odd Italian.

"Indeed it is." Davis replied, trying to sound important. "You run a tight ship around here, and you're a very good-looking young man. I have no doubt you'll go far in this world."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Peterman. It is such an honor to have you here."

Davis smiled until he noticed a very important looking man (who was also very angry looking) walk in with several police officers. The man made his way towards Davis and his look-alike, so Davis chugged the rest of his drink and walked away quickly.

"Can I help you?" Said the Davis-look-alike while smiling stupidly.

"**_I_** am Edward Peterman," Said the man, sounding every bit as angry as he looked. "And I demand to know just **what the hell is going on here!**"

"So…" Said Veemon. "…I take it the party is over?"

"Oh yeah," Davis giggled. "It's over." He whistled to get everyone's attention. "RUN LIKE HELL!"

And so, everyone ran like hell out of the hotel. (They knew Davis was gonna screw up so they all wore their running shoes.)

Meanwhile, Tai had lost not time in getting Sora up to the room. He opened the door, carried her into the room, dropped her on the bed, closed and locked the door, and tore off his jacket in less than 30 seconds.

He was beginning to unbutton his shirt when Sora stopped him. "Tai," She said. "Don't you think we should take it a little slower?"

"Nuh-uh." Tai replied, as he took his shirt off and started on the shoes.

"But Tai, we can't rush this. Tonight should be special."

"Don't care." Tai had finally removed the left shoe and was now working on the right one.

"Now Tai," Sora put a hand on Tai's shoulder, calming him a bit. "Just settle down. We have all night, so I'm just gonna go in the other room and get prepared."

"No, don't go, I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Sora got up and went into the other room, leaving poor Tai all alone. "Now what do I do?" He noticed a fruit basket at the other side of the room. "Oh goody, fruit!" He walked over and started to eat an apple. It was then that he noticed the card. "Hmm, what's this? 'Congratulations on your wedding day.' How sweet. 'To Mr. and Mrs. Harold Peterman'? Hmm, normally my common sense would kick in right about now."

"Oh Tai…" Tai heard a sweet sing-song voice behind him and turned to see Sora wearing a sexy white nightgown.

When he saw her wearing this, all he could say was, **"YI YI YIEEEEEE!"**

Sora walked over to the bed and slid under the covers, while Tai had a huge grin on his face. Sora removed the nightgown and tosses it over to Tai, who was happier than he had ever been in his life.

"Well," Said Sora. "Aren't you coming in?"

"YAAAAYYY!" Tai shouted, as he jumped into the bed and slid under the covers. He scooted up close to Sora and gave her a kiss. He then peeked under the covers, and shouted with glee. "YIPPEEE!" He held her in his arms and started kissing her. "I'm so happy! I wish Matt could be here!"

"…Uh… I think its better that we're alone."

"…Oh…You're right. Oh I love you Sora!"

"Oh, I love you too Tai. And I love Davis!"

"Huh?"

"Look at all the great things he's done for us. I thought for sure he'd ruin everything, but now I'm glad he was the best man."

"Yeah, me too… Wait a minute, he _hasn't_ screwed this up! Something's wrong here."

No sooner did he say this, than the police broke down the door and stormed into the room.

"Alright," One of them shouted. "Put your hands up and slowly move away from the girl."

"NO!" Tai shouted as he hugged Sora tightly. "KILL ME!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Harold Peterman?" The police officer asked.

"No."

"That's why. Alright guys, lets take 'em outta here."

Four police officers picked up the mattress, each one holding a corner, and carried it out of the room.

"NO! NO!" Tai shouted. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME GUYS! PLEASE! COME BACK IN TWO MINUTES!" They passed by Davis who was being handcuffed by another officer. "DAVIS, HELP!"

"Hey Tai," Davis said stupidly. "Isn't this great? We get to go in the paddy-wagon! Whee-ooh, whee-ooh, whee-ooh!" The officer grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. "Oh goody, are we going bye-bye?"

And that is how Davis caused Tai and Sora to spend their wedding night in jail. Yes, he _is_ an idiot, isn't he?

* * *

Well, how was it? Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or if you are happy that I am no longer using the "and" symbol. 

p.s. tell me if you think I should end it here or continue. Plus, tell me your favorite parts or quotes from this chapter.


End file.
